Character Approval/Loki Graves
---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Loki was born into a very Noble family, with very high expectations of him. They always needed everything to be perfect, or else it wasn’t good enough and had to be destroyed. The Noble family didn’t want any chances of scorn from having too many children, or to risk having twins, so they settled for one child. Loki grew up in a much more luxurious life than most. Even though money isn’t a giant problem in the Elvin society, you can definitely feel the luxury of having a family that is like royalty. Loki grew up in the finest houses, ate the finest food, and had the best yacht parties of Elvin history. Despite the luxury, Loki’s parents constantly reminded him how he could not get any of this if he wasn’t good enough, and Loki always tried his hardest to appease them, but couldn’t always. At Foxfire, Loki had exceedingly good grades, which made his parents happy. When he manifested as a Beguiler at 14 it only improved his parents' pride. But that wasn’t Loki’s favorite part about school—it was the fact that he didn’t have to be a perfect snobby elf there. Of course, all of the teachers knew of his heritage, but that didn’t matter. He wasn’t allowed to interact with elves like he could freely at Foxfire. He was popular anyway, but Foxfire was where he developed his humorous personality. Loki had never felt affection for anyone at Foxfire, unlike most who seem to have crushes on tons of people in one year. No, he never had a dramatic love life, but he had always leaned toward liking boys when it came down to that. When Loki graduated from the Elite Levels with nearly perfect grades. He easily got into the Nobility. Twenty years after that, Loki, much to his parents’ pleasure took the place of a retiring Councillor. Loki always tries to be fair when it comes to making decisions, generally siding with the more sensible option, but he’s not afraid to stand alone in a debate. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Being born into a very Noble family, Loki is naturally polite and formal. He's also quite diplomatic. But if you talk to him outside the professional world, he's really all but formal. A nice guy, who's really quite funny. Every once in a while he'll make a funny comment in Tribunals, but for the most part he doesn't. He's very kind and caring, and always tries to consider both sides of an argument. Loki isn't known to have a particularly big ego, but he doesn't have a small one either. He always makes his voice heard, and can be extremely persuasive. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) His FC is Adam Levine. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? * Loki is a master at tricking people, and talking them into or out of things. * He's also amazing at persuading people, which helps on the Council. * Loki's a real natural at alchemy, it was his best grade. * Loki is an actual genius, and one of the most clever elves there is. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options hat your character is interested in: A) See what's going on inside another's head B) Have a silver tongue like none other C) Make others do as they command D) Feel others' emotions as if they were their own E) Sense other's potential F) Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain G) Give others the strength they may or may not need H) Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there I) Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic J) Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever K) Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself L) Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? M) Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting N) Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom O) Dance with fire like no one is ever watching P) Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water Q) Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow R) Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend S) Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show T) Become a living tesla coil, quite literally U) Did someone say tornado? V) Become the next Lady Iskra If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot) ---- Category:Approved